shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of a New God
Royal Bedroom 1520 A man sits on the royal bed made of the finest materials to make the most comfortable place to sleep on. A bed fit for a king. Several women were summoned to the bedroom as usual, all dressed in a white silk robe. All of them present to fulfill every one of his whims. One pours wine for her master as others prepare his daily breakfast, a feast fit for a noble. The master is cloaked by the shadows as it is near sunrise and the day is about to begin. The master is already awake and is awaiting for his breakfast as he reads a classic book, "Hooks, Bait, and Blood." The man takes a sip of wine from the golden cup. '' '????: This wine...It's dry and rich. It's 1490 Poseidon, is it not? Another please. ''The man speaks to the servant who pours his wine. '' '''Female: Yes, my lord. You are correct. Such wonderful tastebuds you have. No doubt that a man such as you have great judgement. She pours more wine to his cup. ????: Ahhh, such wonderful smell. The odor of apples and cinnamon. You're new here, are you not? What is your name? Female: Joanna, sir. ????: '''Joanna? Kamimimimi. Such a delightful name. Your parents have brought such honor to your birth into this world. "Joanna" is a feminine given name meaning 'God is gracious'. '''Joanna: Oh yes, my master. Although I should be humble towards others, I am prideful of the name that my dear parents have given to me. ????: Tell me, my dear Joanna. Humor my banter for a while as I am bored. Joanna: Yes, my master. What is your wish? ????: '''Insects. Forests. Fish. Oceans. Birds. Skies. Humans. Earth. Sun. Moon. Tell me, Joanna, what do all of these have in common? '''Joanna: Hmmmm, that is an interesting question, master. I would have to say they are all part of this world? ????: Kamimimi! You are indeed correct. Christa: '''My master, breakfast is served. '''Yui: '''My master, is there anything else you need? '''Opedia: OH MY MASTER! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK ME! ANYTHING! KIYA!!!! Perhaps another son? or even a daughter? ????: No, I am gracious for your services. You may attend to your other duties for now. I must be acquianted with our new staff. ????: Thank you. All but one of his harem of maids leave the royal bedroom. The only people left is Joanna and the master. ????: 'As I was saying.... ''The master bites onto an apple while Joanna spreads butter on his toast and pancakes. '''????: '''You were correct but that is your interpretation. '''Joanna: Oh my master. I'm sure that your own perspective clearly outclasses mine. May I be rewarded with your words of enlightment to the holy question you bestowed onto me? He finishes his apples and starts on the carbohydrates of his breakfast. ????: '''Such flattery from you. Surely you await my response. Very well. All of what I said before is indeed what makes up the composition of the world but then, what makes the world? '''Joanna: I am afraid that I do not know, sir. Surely, it must be the work of a God. ????: '''Exactly! Brilliant deduction! God! He created all of them! Thus, he is the creator of the world we know. '''Joanna: I am grateful for what you have done for us, lowly humans, my master. The master stops eating and drinks wine from his cup until its empty. ????: You are mistaken. I do not deserve any of the credit. That is the 1st God. He is indeed powerful but have lost all of his strength. Which is where I make my appearance. Joanna kneels to the ground with his forehead on the ground. She cries as she begs for forgiveness. Joanna: 'Oh my master. I am sorry to make such statements of blasphemy. Please find it in your heart to forgive me! ''The master steps out of his bed and places his fingers on her chin. He pulls her head up so her eyes can meet with his. He stares deeply into her pupils. '''????: No need to bow down to me. That action is only appropriate for showing respect to me. I already sense your intentions and emotions towards me. You may stand. The master heads towards the other side of the room and looks outside the balcony. She follows him after standing up. Joanna: 'Oh master. Thank you! ''Tears of happiness flow from her eyes. She wipes them off but they still flow. He offers her his hankerchief and she takes it to wipe down her tears. '''????: I thank you for mistaking me as the 1st God. Any less I would take as an insult. Do not punish yourself for commiting a good deed. Joanna: 'Master. '????: 'Now only if the other humans are as smart and dedicated to me as you, I wouldn't have to reign my power over them. That is why I, 2nd God exist! '''Joanna: '''Master, I know that you exist. You told me how the world is created by God. But was God created? '????: 'God was created God. As for I, I am from an humble origins. But as of the present, I am nothing but humble. Unlike the characters in the book, ''"Hooks, Bait, and Blood," I am not as insignificant as humans but I was born a GOD! Tanabata Island 1503 ''A island known for its appreciation of the stars as depicted throughout their culture. Star-shaped charms, decorations, and star symbols all over their products. The country is well known for the Tanabata Festival, an annual celebration that occurs on July 7th to honor the Gods to comes to the mortal realm on that day. But this festival has been cancelled as there has been an ongoing war for 4 years so far. '' ''BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM!'' '''Boy: Father, what is that? Father: Oh no! GET DOWN! The father grabs his son and covers him with his own body. The resulting blast from the cannonfire damaged whatever is left of the buildings that was still standing. '' '''Father:' Those cursed devils! They're attacking us, civilians? Boy: Father! What's going to happen to us? Father: Don't worry, everything will be okay. The Gods will protect us all. We have to get back to the safehouse to your mother! Boy: Yes! Mother awaits us! Narrator:' But that was the day my father disappeared. When those cursed Devils from Titan Island launched their 8th invasion, my father was captured by them as he was getting us to safety. A few months later, there was a ceasefire. It was the only period of peace that I knew every since I was born in my homeland but my father has not come back. About 10 months later, there was a knock on our front door. After my mother opened the door, it was a stranger. A man missing his left eye, ears, and several muscles cut off his limbs. He was like a skeleton with barely any soul left. '' '''Mother:' Dear! Father: '''Oh my shining moon of the sunny sky....I have...returned... ''Narrator: My mother rushes to the man in front of me. She was shedding tears as she wails regarding the man's horrid condition. This man was my father? How could a devoted believer of the Gods be treated like this? My father was a good man. He saved me and my mother numerous times. Surely, this is a mistake?'' A cruel joke by God? I started to doubt my Gods' actions. This is not what I wished for! '''Mother: '''Oh my beloved star of the night sky! What has happened to you?! Those cursed devils! They treated you like so! Invictus! Wait right here with your father! I'll get a doctor! ''Narrator: 'After the local doctor came and treated my father, the mother I knew, an energetic and caring person, cease to exist like the father that is before me. My father soon succumbed to illness due to his body's poor condition. It was too weak to fight back the infection. There was nothing for the doctor to do except ease his pain and extend his life by perhaps a few weeks, days, or even hours. I thought that when he makes his return, things would go back to normal. More normal if the war was excluded that is. I didn't leave my home at all. I remained silent but not in my mind. My thought consists of me shouting to the Gods for what has happened to the hero that is my father. It was only a few weeks after, it was time to see my father off to the stars. ''Narrator: My mother holds my father's hand tight. Tear flow as she begs our father to stay on Earth for longer. '''Mother: '''Oh my beloved star of the night sky! Please! Don't leave us alone! Who knows how long this ceasefire will last! We won't be safe without you! ''Narrator: ''My father lets go of her hands and slides his hands in her long flowing blond hair. '''Father: '''My shining moon of the sunny sky. I'm afraid that my life..cough...cough... has been forfeited to the stars. My lifespan is limited...So all of the time I have left..cough...cough...COUGH!!! COUGH!!! '''Mother: '''Hush! Drink some more water. '''Father: '''Don't bother. No use in giving a precious supply to a dying man. All I wish is for you and my beloved son to...cough...cough...COUGH!!!....is listen to my final words. '''Mother: If that is your wish, we shall listen. Please speak softly with few words as possible. I want you to save your breath and pass away later than sooner. Father: '''My dear...I thank the stars that I have met you at the bookstore....You were reading "Hooks, Bait, and Blood" It was my favorite book and soon you became my favorite person in this cruel world..cough...COUGH!!! and born me a wonderful son..You provided me the dreams that I never thought the stars would grant me....... I am sorry that I didn't come back sooner. You are ...cough....indeed the most brightest star that I ever lay my eyes upon. Please keep shining as the woman I loved...cough....Take care...cough..cough..our son..Please...just one...last...kiss.... '''Mother: '''Sob.....yes....yes...Sob....One...last...kiss! ''Narrator: My parents kisses ever so passionately. I was disgusted by this display of love but I let it slide...They looked into each others once more and they both shed more tears as they were happy. Then sadness replaces that happiness as it would not last much longer.'' It will be the same for me soon. '''Mother: '''You liar...You talked too much! '''Father: Cough...What is said is what needs to said...now...my Son...Invictus...COUGH! COUGH!! Come now before my life completely burns out...COUGH..... Invictus: Yes, my father.. Narrator: '''I started crying as the reality finally sets in. While I cursing at the Gods, I was also praying for them to save my father but my prayers were not answered. My father is about to die before me, saying his last words. Invictus's father pats him on the head as he approaches him on his death bed. '''Father: '''My son. I am ashamed that I, your father...cough..cough...cough..could not be a father to you longer. The truth is...cough...the world is cruel.....now crueler to you than me in the past..cough...Surviving this world is what makes a boy a man...cough..COUGH!!! COUGH!!!.... ...From now on, you're a man...You must be a man who protect your mother from danger. Even the Gods can't stop you! '''Invictus crying as he talks: Yes...father..I will...I will protect mother.....I am A MAN!!! Father: 'Cough...cough..indeed you are....Indeed...you.....are...... ''Father's hand looks limp and falls from Invictus's head. His pupils fades away. His wife cries as soon she knows that he had died. But strangely, even though the circumstances around his death is cruel, he still died with a grin on his face. It seems that he died in peace with no worries. ''Narrator: 'That's it? The Gods did not show me, a little boy, any mercy? Is their idea of mercy is just letting me see my father die in front of me? If that's the case, then I have to make every use of it. But this is not satisficatory. I curse them! The gods and the Devils from that impudent Titan Island! DAMN THEM ALL! The gods have not granted me my wish! They are powerless! If I were to be a man, I need power! I will be strong. Even stronger than my father and them. I will be a new God! A god with strength! The strength to do anything! So everyone will have their wishes granted! Everyone prayed for this war to end so I will make it come true! I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE ON TITAN ISLAND! THIS IS A WRATH OF THE NEW GOD!! NO MERCY ON MY ENEMIES!! KILL! KILL! KILL ALL OF THEM!!! EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE! Tanabata Island 1509 Category:Stories